Kavilo Dujuk
Description Kavilo is about 1,60m high, weighs approximately 55 kg and looks like a jack of all trades. His brown hair is short, seems to be of a military style. His green eyes look like a promise, that every taken job will be accomplished. The clothes he wears are practical, trousers with some bags, a thick girdle around the waist, at which many bags are fitted and a jacket, made of nabooian leather. Biography It was day 44, 15 years before the year of 0. The sun of Jumus-Ai burned hot over the large plains of Jumus. In the wide plains, somewhere near "Jumus Prime" stood a tent. A tent, made out of patched together fabric and leather, rises from the grasslands. The odor of roasted herbs filled the air around, and in a distant a wolf began his howling. It was at this very moment that Cassidea Dujuk, wife of Eliah September Dujuk, gave birth to twins. Covered in blood and water they were both rested on lamb fur, their bright hair shining like an omen. The left ones hair - fiery red, the right ones, golden blond. The breathing getting calmer, the air a bit colder and the cattle next to the tent began to rest, as the last howl of the wolves vanished into silence. This was the very moment, that Eliah Dujuk Junior, the red haired baby, stopped breathing. The mourning and clamour about the child, not able to live, melded with the darkness. So this night, just one boy has been born. A boy, named "Kavilo". His youth was destined around herding cattle for his family, learning to ride a horse and to handle the daily risks of life in the plains of Jumus. But the life as a stock farmer was not was he was up to. In young years he managed the sale of the cattle in Yumus Prime for the family - this was when he first came into contact with the "space cowboys" of the local militia. He once spent an entire weekend there, and had been even brought up to space by one of them - and this eternal peace up there, the strength you can feel, the total control over your own biddings and doings ... that was what Kavilo really liked. The upcoming years brought much arguing with his father about the space, leaving Yumus and making a fortune in space, but his father always told him, that one more year has to be done, before he may leave. But as his sisters grew old enough, they could take his part ... so it was a freezing cold september morning, as he packed his horse the last time. The best of his clothes, his beloved slugthrower pistol and a handful of credits went into the saddlebags, and then ... he kissed his mommy good bye. He swore, whenever his duties would allow, that he would come back to Yumus to listen to the stories, to tell his own, and to live next to his family. But the grounded life was not what Kavilo was about. The upcoming years were made of hard work, repairing an old militia vessel, and cruising the corellian space to maintain order. Kavilo got accustomed to the chair of a gunner, as he had a very steady hand - and was quite a good shooter. Although his time in militia meant fun to him - guarding trade lanes, spying out smugglers and making the galaxy a safer place and so, the militia had been canceled out as he became 24. The Galactic Empire itself took over the duties of space control - so the militia was no longer needed. Now, again on the market of deployment, Kavilo got many offers. Many of them with tremendous amounts of money offered - but where else but in the Galactic Empire would his great aim - making the galaxy a better place - would be fulfilled? Nowhere. So his way led him towards the right way. The way of loyalty. The way of bravery. The way of righteousness. The way of the Galactic Empire. His path led him to the recruitment office on Crollia, and the recruiter had easy game with him. It just took an hour until he signed the contract, and had been given the uniform of a recruit in the service of the almighty Galactic Empire. His transfer to Academy had been scheduled, and he was given some basic lectures to perpare for service. A new life had begun. * Year 10 Day 279 - Applied for the Service in the name of the Galactic Empire * Year 10 Day 281 - Been approved to serve the Empire * Year 10 Day 284 - Assigned to the Academy and starting with lecture of protocol and law. * Year 10 Day 284 - Sent towards detention because of insubordination in front of a general * Year 10 Day 285 - Released from detention * Year 10 Day 286 - Received the first exam and starting to solve it * Year 10 Day 291 - Completed all exams and wrote feedback towards the Academy regarding structurization of exams. Awards * Year 11 Day 44 - Mentioned in Dispatchers I * Year 11 Day 205 - Has been bestowed the tile of Count of Kalsi Exam Statistics Imperial Academy - Basic Training Course IBT: 96% Operational Areas * Year 10 Day 279 - Joined the Combine * Year 10 Day 279 - Recruit in the Imperial Academy * Year 10 Day 308 - Promotion with Honors to Crewman in the Imperial Navy * Year 10 - Sometimes - Left the Galactic Empire, due to ISB's charges. * unknown - Freelancing for different factions * unknown - 2IC in Mevur Space Incorporated * unknown - CEO in Mevur Space Incorporated * unknown - Entry into Galactic Medical as Leader of the Bio Engineering Branch * unknown - Entry into Praxius University * Year 11 Day 205 - Oversight on the Construction of Parax III Factions * Year 10 Day 279 - to Year 11 Day 83: Service in the Galactic Empire